Noël en famille
by RizzlesetCaskett
Summary: Une petite histoire de Noël (oui je sais c’est pas la période mais tant pis)


Jane était assise à son bureau. Il était 19h37 d'après l'horloge sur son ordinateur. Cela faisait depuis déjà ce matin qu'ils avaient reçus ces vidéos de caméras de surveillances. Jane avait beau les regarder encore et encore, elle ne trouvait rien. L'homme avait fait exprès de ne pas regarder la caméra et s'était couvert d'une capuche et de lunettes de soleil. Il avait donc été impossible de lancer la reconnaissance faciale. Jane tapait du poing sur la table alors que la vidéo se finissait pour la énième fois devant elle. Frost qui passait devant elle sursauta. Elle maugréa et se leva de sa chaise d'un bond.

« _Ok Frost on reprend tout tu veux bien? » _Cette question n'en était pas vraiment une et Frost le savait. Au ton employé par sa collègue il avait comprit qu'elle ne lui laissa pas le choix. Il s'approcha donc du tableau et se plaça à la gauche de sa collègue.

« _Notre victime s'appelle Elisa, elle a 17 ans. Elle se rendait à son cours de sport la dernière fois que quelqu'un la appercu. Ses parents s'en sont rendu compte le soir alors qu'elle ne rentrait pas à la maison. Ils nous ont signalé son absence aux alentours de 17h50. Après les recherches son corps a été retrouvé dans la rivière juste derrière le stade de foot, à quelques mètres du gymnase où elle devait se rendre. On a donc épluché les caméras de surveillances qui se situaient sur le chemin qu'elle empreintait. On la voit sur l'une parler avec un homme d'une trentaines d'années qu'elle semble connaître ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il n'y a pas de traces de lutte sur son corps. Maura a cependant trouvé de la peau sous les ongles de la victime. Les résultats ne sont toujours pas arrivés puisque tout le monde à la balistique a pris sa journée pour passer Noël en famille, _dit-elle en grognant. _Nous sauront donc demain soir au plus tôt. Personne dans l'entourage de la jeune femme ne connaît cet homme, que ce soient parents ou ami(e)s. _Elle soupira. _On a donc que cette fichu vidéo de qualité médiocre... » _

Elle se gratta les cheveux et soupira de nouveau. À se rythme la, elle sera la championne à ce jeux là.

« _Tu n'as toujours pas de réponse de Maya? » _Frost hocha négativement la tête.

Maya était la criminaliste qu'avait appelé Frost pour qu'elle puisse leurs révéler à qui appartenait la peau sous les ongles mais elle ne répondait pas. Jane s'asseyait pour regarder pour la centième fois de la journée la vidéo lorsque le téléphone du lieutenant sonna. Jane le regarda avec tout l'espoir du monde dans les yeux. Frost sortit donc son téléphone et sourit lorsqu'il vit le nom qui s'affichait. Il le retourna pour que Jane voit aussi : Maya. Elle sourit et lui cria presque dessus : « _Bah réponds, vite! ». _

Il ria et décrocha le téléphone.

« -_Bonjour envoyée du ciel, _dit-il avec un sourire à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. _Est-ce que tu aurais une ou deux heures à nous consacrer pour une enquête? _demanda-t-il en croisant les doigts.

-_Explique moi pourquoi, _répondît la femme dans le téléphone.

-_On a besoins de savoir à qui appartient les bouts de peau retrouvés sous les ongles de notre victime. _

Il y eut un blanc. Il sût à ce moment là qu'elle réfléchissait alors il s'empressa d'ajouter : _si tu le fais tu pourras me demander ce que tu veux! S'il te plaaaaaît! » _Il la supplia presque. Jane l'entendit rire dans le combiné.

-_Okay mais à une seule condition, _rit-elle.

-_Tout ce que tu voudras, _la coupa-t-il.

-_Tu m'invites à dîner, demain soir. _Il sourit de plus belle.

-_Je vous inviterais avec grande joie demain, à dîner avec moi pour vous remerciez de nous avoir sauvé Jane et moi, ô sage prêtresse » _Elle rit encore plus fort et leur demanda de patienter quelques temps, juste assez pour elle pour venir et faire ce pourquoi ils l'avaient appelée. Jane saura littéralement de joie dans les bras de Frost. Elle descendit donc par l'ascenseur et attendit Maya dans le hall. Lorsque celle ci arriva, elle vit Frost et Jane l'attendre impatiemment. Elle rit en s'approchant.

"-_Vous n'auriez pas pu attendre demain et fêter Noël avec vos familles? _dit-elle avec le sourire.

-_On préfère régler ça avant de partir, _répondît Jane. Elle sourit un peu plus.

-_Bon, on y va? »_

Ils hochèrent la tête et descendirent au laboratoire.

Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'ils étaient là alors que le téléphone de Jane sonna. Elle s'éloigna et décrocha :

« -_Rizzoli. _

_-Jane, ne me dis pas que tu es encore au travail, _gronda la personne au téléphone.

-_D'accord, je ne te le dirais pas, _dit elle en se rendant compte de l'heure et qu'elle allait sûrement ce faire passer un savon.

-_Jane! On était sensé passer Noël en famille! Mais comme d'habitude tu as préféré ton travail. Tu vois je peux le supporter le reste de l'année mais là c'est trop! Les enfants veulent te voir. Donc soit tu te dépêche de rentrer pour passer Noël avec tes enfants soit tu peux commencer tout de suite à te chercher un nouveau logement! » _Puis elle raccrocha en laissa Jane penaude, stupéfaite. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire : en même temps Maya n'allait pas tarder à trouver à qui appartenait l'empreinte et en même temps, elle voulait voir sa famille.

Elle s'approcha donc de Frost. À sa tête il comprit qui avait appelé et pourquoi.

« _Vas y Jane je t'envoie un message dès qu'on a quelque chose. On ira l'arrêter demain. » _

Il lui fît son sourire rassurant et elle sourit.

« _T'as raison. À demain Barry » _

Elle remonta à son étage en montant les marches quatre par quatre. Elle prit sa veste, son badge et son pistolet. Elle descendit dans le hall, sortit du bâtiment et rentra dans sa voiture. Elle conduisit ensuite jusqu'à chez elle. Elle gara la voiture à côté de la Lexus et rentra dans la grande maison. Une petite tête blonde l'accueillit :

« -_Mama! T'es enfin là! »_

La petite fille courut jusqu'à elle et lui sauta dans les bras.

« _-Oui je suis là mon bébé » _chuchota-t-elle à sa fille en la serrant fort dans ses bras.

La petite la serra fort avant de s'agiter pour descendre.

« -_ C'est moi qui ai cuisiné! _dit la petite toute fière en tirant sa mère dans la cuisine. _Regarde on a même mit la table! » _ajouta-t-elle en lui montrant la table magnifiquement dressé.

Elle félicita sa fille puis se retourna en entendant des talons claqués, elle regarda les escaliers, d'où venait le bruit. Elle vit d'abord des pieds descendre, puis des jambes apparaître. Petit à petit, Maura faisait son apparition avec leur fils dans ses bras. Le petit semblait en admiration devant elle. Jane sourit devant l'éternelle beauté de sa femme. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas que Maura et elle étaient mariées depuis presque six ans maintenant. Bénédicte était arrivée il y a quatre ans. Trois ans après Maura, ce fut au tour de Jane d'être enceinte d'un petit garçon : Leonardo, qui avait sept mois. Elle ne bougea pas, à la limite de baver devant la blonde. Maura, lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, sourit devant l'effet qu'elle faisait encore à Jane. Elle s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement.

« -_Bon choix, _murmura-t-elle en s'éloignant pour aller déposer Leonardo sur sa chaise haute. »

Jane sourit à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Maura la ferait toujours tourner en bourrique mais, il fallait l'avouer, elle adorait ça. Elles s'assirent donc et mangèrent en famille. Leonardo fut vite fatigué, Jane alla donc le coucher dès qu'il avait fini de manger. Elle revint et finit le repas avec les deux femmes de sa vie. Elles allèrent ensuite sur le perron pour chanter « petit papa Noël » avec Bénédicte. Une fois cela fait, elle rentrèrent.

« -_Allez Béné, dis bonne nuit à mama et on va se coucher ». _La petite alla vers Jane et la serra dans ses bras.

« -_Bonne nuit mama » _dit la petite en embrassant la joue de sa mère. Jane lui rendit son bisous.

« -_Bonne nuit ma puce, dors bien » _

Maura prit la main de sa fille et elles montèrent à l'étage. Une fois la petite endormie, Maura redescendit. Elle trouva Jane affalée sur le canapé avec une bière à la main, les pieds sur la table où reposait un verre de vin. Maura sourit. Elle s'assit, saisit le verre et vint se blottir contre la brune. Jane lui fila la télécommande et dit :

« _À toi de choisir »_

Elle l'embrassa ensuite sur la tempe avant de se caler plus confortablement. Maura zappa les chaînes : à part les films cucu de Noël, il n'y avait rien. Elles choisirent donc un film qu'elles avaient acheté. Elles choisirent, d'un commun accord, de regarder Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait au bon Dieu. Plus tard, alors que le générique de fin défilait, Maura s'aperçut que Jane s'était endormie, trop épuisée par sa journée. Elle la réveilla doucement et elles allèrent se coucher. Alors que Jane était entre le mollusque et la larve sur le lit, Maura sortit de la salle de bain. Elle sourit devant la position de sa femme. Elle entra dans le lit, éteignit la lampe puis s'installa contre la brune. Elle s'endormie presque aussitôt.

Le lendemain ils ouvrirent les cadeaux et Jane ne pensa pas à l'enquête une seule seconde. Elle ne retourna au poste que le lendemain les yeux pleins d'étoiles et le cœur gonflé d'amour pour sa famille.

Cette soirée et journée de Noël lui avait fait réaliser que rien ne comptait plus pour elle que Maura et leurs enfants. Elle changea donc drastiquement de comportement : elle se consacrait à sa famille d'abord. Le travail passerait après.

**J'espère que cet OS vous aura plu. Je vous dis à bientôt pour d'autres histoires bisous.**


End file.
